


[1] [판윙/단편/12금] 냠냠  -- 어느 하루

by fanfictioning



Series: [리얼물] 그들의 이야기 [1]
Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 13:28:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12109716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanfictioning/pseuds/fanfictioning
Summary: 초 단위 스케줄에, 잠시 얻은 자신만의 시간. 오늘도 쉴새없이먹는박지훈군은, 자리를 잡고 자기만의 식의식에 집중한다. 냠냠. 그러면서, 흘러가는 자신의 과거, 현재, 그리고 미래. 우연으로 만난 너이지만, 필연으로 만들고 싶어. 너도, 나와 같은 마음일까? 깁밥과 함께하는, 차 안에서의 독백타임.





	[1] [판윙/단편/12금] 냠냠  -- 어느 하루

(설명)

초 단위 스케줄에, 잠시 얻은 자신만의 시간. 오늘도 쉴새없이먹는박지훈씨는, 자리를 잡고 자기 만의 식의식에 집중한다. 냠냠. 그러면서, 생각하는 자신의 과거, 현재, 그리고 미래. 우연으로 만난 너이지만, 필연으로 만들고 싶어. 너도, 나와 같은 마음일까? 깁밥과 함께하는, 차 안에서의 독백타임.

 

***

밴의 문이 닫혔다.

젖은 옷 갈아입는 핑계로 혼자 차에 들어왔다. 물론, 속셈은 따로 있지만.

가방에 챙겨온 김밥 한 줄을 꺼내들었다.

 

냠냠.

 

이번 뮤직비디오 촬영은 이전 것 보다는 훨 낫다. 장대비의 갯벌보단 뭐가 좋지 않으리.

 

냠냠.

 

어릴 때부터 방송가에 들락날락 거리면서 본 것도, 들은 것도 많다. 자기 관리는 그 첫번째 철칙. 하지만, 자라나는 아이에게 들게 하는 짐은 그 무게가 만만치 않다.

무엇에든 미치지 않으면 이 스트레스와 시기질투로 가득찬 곳에서 살 수 없지. 그것이 여자든, 술, 뒷담화, 약물, 어떤 페티쉬, 성공을 향한 집착이든, 음악이든. 혹은...

 

냠냠.

 

밖에서 왁자지껄한 소리가 들린다. 한 번 흘낏 바깥의 동료들을 바라본다.

동료라. 이런 말은 어색하다. 결국은 모두 자기 커리어를 가지지 못하면 오래 갈 수 없는 곳. 아니면, 스폰서를 마련하든가. 안팎으로 뒷담화는 알고 있다. 시한부그룹. 거대자본 스폰에 확 뜬 놈들. 지금 인기가 있어서 여러 프로그램에서 손을 뻗지만. 결국 시청률과 화제성만 뽑으면 그만이지. 어차피 1년 반 후엔, 떨어질 뽕이니.

 

냠냠.

 

정글에서 가장 큰 괴물은 자기 안에 산다. 타인의 조롱과 시기질투는 얼마든지 스루할 수 있다. 결국 모두 혼자 사니까. 떨어지는 떡고물과 인지도, 스캔들과 위자료를 노리고 접근하는 여인들과, 원나잇과 몸의 쾌락, 자기만족을 원하는 남정내들. 무언가 하나에 미치지 않으면.

 

냠냠.

 

자기 머리 속에서 흘러 넘치는 생각괴물을 다루는 법을 배우지 못하면, 여러 사람들과 있을땐 정상동작하는 로봇처럼 살지만. 홀로 있을 땐 끈 끊어진 인형처럼 퍼져버리는 게 인간. 아이러니하게도 무언가 하나에 미치지 않으면, 이 도시에서 정상적으로 살 수 없다.

그것이 예전에는 먹는 것이였고, 지금도 그 습관은 남아있다. 누가 말해 주지 않아도 잘 알고 있다. 그룹 안에서 가장 피지컬이 떨어지는 건 자신이라고. 얼굴로 먹고 사는 놈이라고. 그게 뭐 어때서, 자기가 짱인게 하나는 있어야 살고 먹지. 마지막 방송에서 11명이 뽑혔지만, 결과는 자명하다. 뽑힌 11명 모두 자기가 잘하는 것이 무언지 알고 있고, 그것을 원하는 팬들이 대중을 선동해서 가장 많은 득표를 얻어낸 것이다.

실력이 아니라 인기로 뽑힌 그룹.

뭐 어때, 니들은 데뷔나 했냐.

 

냠냠.

 

'그 프로그램'에서도 마찬가지 였다. 주위에서 온갖 걱정과 걱정으로 위장한 조롱을 들어가며 참가했다. 대형소속사는 애들을 보내지도 않았고, 참가한 소속사들은 듣도보도 못한 잡것들에, 그런 소속사들에서도 떨거지들만 모아 보낸 쓰레기통이라고.

그런 이야기들이 들릴 때마다 흘릴 눈물을 다시 집어넣어 땀으로 흘렸다. 매일 하루가 마지막인 것을 아는 아이들의 마음은 슬프도록 아름다웠다. 그래서 연습생들이 서로 튈려고 싸우기 보다는, 서로 자기가 맡은 파트에 집중하며. 자기가 어떻게 하면 TV를 보는 사람들에게 어필할 수 있고, 또 속한 팀에도 누를 끼치지 않을지 생각하며. 밤낮없이 연습실의 불은 꺼질 줄 몰랐다.

 

냠냠.

 

분량얘기하면 할 말이 없을 사람이 어디있으랴. 있으면 악마의 편집, 없으면 분량증발. 그런 것도 감안하지 않았으면, 아예 참가도 하지 않았다.

어떤 회사를 들어가도, 거기 텃세들이 있고. 고인 물은 처리하지 못한다. 걔들에게 아양떨던지, 아니면 배척당하든지. 데뷔는 커녕, 정상적인 레슨이나 밥조차 제대로 먹여주지 않는 껄렁한 소속사는 널리고 널렸다. 그만큼 돈 벌기 힘들고, 벌어도 좋게 쓰지 않는 곳. 네온사인이 밝은 만큼, 그 뒤의 어둠은 깊고, 수많은 이들의 절망으로 붉은 불빛의 건물사이 그림자는 가득가득 채워진다.

그래서, TV를 통해 시청자들에게 직접적으로 노출되고. 그들의 투표로 뽑혀서 데뷔하는 프로그램.

놓칠 수 없지 않나, 속해 있는 회사가 뭣같으면 더더욱.

너같으면, 어쩌겠나.

 

냠냠.

 

이런 스트레스들은 어릴 땐 먹는 걸로 풀었지만. 키까지 안 클 줄은 몰랐다. 그 때, 연기자로서의 목표가 조금씩 흔들리기 시작했다. 상대 여배우보다 낮은 키로는 어떤 역에 캐스팅 될 수 있을까. 다른 애들보다 춤에 늦게 들어왔지만, 다른 어떤 이보다 절박했다. 여기서 끝날 순 없다. 아직 더 보여줄게...

 

똑똑.

 

흠칫 놀라 소리난 쪽을 돌아보았다. 세상 순둥한 눈망울이 창문을 통해 들어왔다.

슬쩍 웃어주니, 헤실거리면서 들어왔다.

"혀엉, 모해요?"

 

***

 

방송으로 나간 분량에서, 한 말은 맞다. 다른 형들과 있을 땐 왁자지껄하지만. 관린이랑은 침묵이 어색하지 않다. 왜일까 생각해 봤는데.

사회에서는 모두에게 요구되는 역할들이 있고, 그것에 충실하지 않으면 구석으로 몰리는 것이 당연하다. 이 공적인 마스크를 쓰는 것은, 어릴 때부터 요구되고. 그것이 이미 자연스럽게 느껴진 다면, 이미 다 커버린 것.

그룹의 다른 형 동생들과 같이 있을 땐, 이런 것들이 자연스럽다. 다들 길은 다르지만, 어떤 환경에서 커왔는지 다 잘 알기에, 공유하는 것이 많기에 말하지 않아도 아는 것이다.

그에 비해, 관린이는 그야말로 프로그램에 몇 없는 외국인 연습생이었고, 처음에는 긴장해 있는 것이 눈에 띄게 보였지만. 합숙을 거치면서 한국말 짬밥이 붙고, 원래 갖고 있던 자존감이 자신감으로 빛나기 시작했고. (물론, 걔 캐리어편의점의 과자들이 내가 처음에 접근한 목적이었다는 건 말못해.) 프로그램의 가장 막내는 우진이와 선호였지만, 관린이가 웃을 때면 뭘까나... 세상만물을 무장해제시키는 막내미가 빛났다.

 

혀엉.

 

그래서 더욱 더 잘 돌봐주고 싶고, 더 챙길려고 했던 것 같다, 관린이는. 어쩌다 보니, 프로그램에서는 같은 팀을 한 적도 없고, 같은 방조차 쓰지 못했지만. 관린이의 눈동자는 자기 연습에 집중하지 않을 때면 언제나, 나를 향해있었다. 아니, 그것도 내 착각인가.

그것이 다른 사람에겐 주지 않는 그런 눈빛이었을까?

글쎄... 퍼피러브Puppy Love일까. 아무도 알지 못하는 외국에 혼자와서, 새로운 언어를 배우면서, 춤을 추고 무대에 서고, 랩을 쓰고 무대를 장악하는 힘. 관린이의 눈을 통해서 본 그의 마음은, 나의 작은 마음이 부끄러울 정도로 넓고, 깊고, 맑았다.

처음에는, 내가 널 돌봐준다고 생각했지만. 하루하루가 지날 수록, 너에게 더 의지하고 있는게 나라는 건. 너도 알고 있을까.

모든 것을 알면서, 동시에 아무것도 모르는 듯한 알수없는 그의 눈망울은, 마치 히말라야의 깊고 맑은 호수의 표면처럼 거울이 되어, 보는 사람을 있는 모습 그대로 비추는 듯해.

 

"혀엉."

 

어.

 

"어, 왜? 관린아?"

"왜 대답판해요~"

"미안미안, 딴 생각하고 있었어. 왜, 무슨 말했어?"

"아뇨. 그냥. 무슨 생각하고있어요?"

 

생각.

이제 그들에게서 자유로워질 수 있을까. 음식 없이도 스트레스를 풀 수 있을까.

너는 무슨 생각 하고 있을까. 아무리 그대의 눈망울을 보아도 비치는 건 내 모습뿐. 깊은 호수 안의 네시처럼, 알 수 없는 너의 마음. 궁금해.

너도 나와 같은 마음일지.

 

"어, 별거 아니야. 왜, 나 불러?"

"예에, 다시 찍는데요. 어, 이거 모에여. 김밥? 또 혼자 먹고있섰어요. 얍샆해."

"어, 아니 이건... 얍삽하다고? 누가 그런거 가르쳐줬어?"

"헤헤, 셍운이 형아."

"내가... 관린아. 예쁜 말만 써야돼. 알았지?"

"알겠서요. 어서 가요."

"오케오케, 나갑니다."

 

 

 

***

오늘도, 하루를 소중히 보낸다.

너와의 인연도 시한부일까.

그런 생각들을 뒤로 미루고,

오늘도 침대에서 일어난다,

너에게 미쳐서, 사는 내가.

***

 

 

 

fin.

**Author's Note:**

> ***
> 
> 픽션입니다. 사실아니에요.  
> This is a work of fiction. Names, characters, places and incidents either are products of the author’s imagination or are used fictitiously. Any resemblance to actual events or locales or persons, living or dead, is entirely coincidental. All characters and events in this fiction--even those based on real people--are entirely fictional.
> 
>  
> 
> ***
> 
> 안녕하세요, Jamie 입니다.
> 
> 모두 읽어주신 분들, 감사드립니다.
> 
> (꾸벅).
> 
> 읽으시고 느낀 점, 생각하신 점들. 댓글로 달아주세요~.
> 
> 다시 한 번, 읽어주셔서 감사합니다.
> 
> (꾸벅).


End file.
